


Voltron Back Stories

by upsetskeleton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad Pidge | Katie Holt, Sad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetskeleton/pseuds/upsetskeleton
Summary: NONE OF THIS IS CANNONI always thought about the paladins and how they all met and stuff.  Now I put it into a story. Pidge's is short because there's so much in the show. I didn't have enough information to really work on Hunk's, so it's only like five sentences.





	Voltron Back Stories

Shiro walks in through the front door holding some papers in his hand. “Sofu, guest what!” he shouts, running to the back of the house. “I got accepted into the Galaxy Garri-" he stops dead in his tracks. His grandfather is lying on the floor in front of him. He drops the papers and runs to his grandfather's side. “No no no no, please, no.” he mumbles, tears running down his face. He checks for breathing, but there is none. 

Cameras flash in front of his face has he holds up a plaque. He just graduated from all of his training. Everyone is congratulating him and praising him for finishing the program so quickly, but all he can think about is how he misses his family. 

\-----

“Keith! Keith!” his dad shouts, searching through the burning house for his only child. He finds Keith trapped on his bed, terrified of what's around him. “Keith! Don't move, I'm going to get you!” Using his bare hands, he begins to make his way to Keith. He holds back the screams of pains so that he can appear strong to his son. He scoops up Keith in his arms and runs back into the hallway. The house is crumbling around them. The stairs are already gone, below and mountainous pile of burning wood and furniture. He looks to the window and kicks it out with his foot. He shoves keith out onto the roof. “Run to the station and get help. Quickly!” he tells his son. “Dad, I can't leave you!” “Keith, please. There's something I have to get. I'll be right behind you.” Keith reluctantly climbs down the side of the house and begins to run into the desert. His dad turns back to his bedroom to retrieve something that is very special to him. 

Keith's father was later found buried underneath the collapsed house with an unusual blade clutched in his stiff hands. Keith grasps the same blade as he kneels next to his father's grave.

Ever since then Keith has been jumping around foster homes. In one of them they went on a tour to the Galaxy Garrison because one of the bio kids was going. Keith hated every second of it, that's is until he met Shiro. Shiro saw parts of himself in Keith and made it his mission to save that little boy. He did everything in his power to get Keith into the Garrison, and after a lot of convincing, it worked. For the first few months Keith had some trouble adjusting, but he soon felt at home with his new family Shiro.

\-----

Lance was the youngest out of his siblings in a large family. He didn't feel like he belonged all that well. It was an animal ranch where everyone had their own part. At some point it wasn’t enough and his dad had to start working out of town. He tried many different hobbies to feel something, but only few had any affect on him. One day he heard that the Galaxy Garrison was offering up some scholarships. He pushed himself much harder than he ever had, and to his surprise, he got one. His family was so proud of him, even his dad was coming home from work to see him off. “I sure am going to miss all of you.” Lance said as he was hugging everyone goodbye.

When he got into his first training class for being a pilot he wasn’t actually as bad as he thought. He was actually the second best. He was making friends with everyone, except for this one kid named Keith. Keith tried to isolate himself from everyone as much as possible. Lance didn’t think much about it until after one of the simulations when he found out the Keith was the best pilot he’d ever met. He tried to get closer with Keith, but all Keith did was push him away. Slowly that admiration started to turn into jealousy. At some point down the line Lance had convinced himself that he hated Keith and that those feelings were mutual. It only got worse when he saw his hero Shiro walking with Keith after a long week of classes. 

About a year later there was one day where both Lance and Keith* spent the entire night quietly crying. The crew that was on the Kerberos mission went missing and were assumed dead. Both of their heros were gone. 

Lance wanted to say something to Keith, knowing how much Shiro had meant to him. As soon as he mentioned Shiro; however, Keith lost it. He was officially expelled from the Garrison later that day. 

\-----

Katie loved her family, especially her brother. They were so close, both of them beautifully gifted in academics. Katie was sad when her brother went away to the Galaxy Garrison, but she was more excited for him. He was living his dream. 

Instead of crying on that horrific night* like her mother, she began the work of her next few years of trying to figure out what actually happened. She ended up changing her identity so she could enroll herself into the Garrison. Even though she wanted to do something with space exploration the main reason for her being there was to uncover more secrets about her brother and father. 

\-----

Hunk wasn’t entirely sure why he joined the space exploration program. He loved cooking and this wouldn’t allow him to pursue that passion much further. He also had intense motion sickness. He was glad though when he met his new best friend and roommate Lance. Later they met Pidge, and even though Pidge tried to keep to himself, they were all still pretty close. 

 

*The same event*


End file.
